


No Wonder

by AnjuSchiffer



Series: To [Not] Be A Bat [1]
Category: Maribat - Fandom
Genre: Bio!dad Bruce, Gen, MariBat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjuSchiffer/pseuds/AnjuSchiffer
Summary: While Marinette got along with Bruce, there was one thing she didn't like about him. He never saw saw her as an equal. She was just a child in his eyes.
Series: To [Not] Be A Bat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740655
Comments: 10
Kudos: 253





	No Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Context: Marinette Dupain-Cheng learned that she was adopted and after reconnecting with her father, she managed to take down HM within the two years she became Ladybug (both daughter and father found out about each other’s identities thanks to Alfred having enough of the tension between the two). Marinette decided to stay with Bruce during breaks, often still absorbing the fact that her father is Batman.
> 
> I also took inspo. from Steven Universe: Jungle Moon-Stevonnie's Diamond Dream Scene

Despite being in the Batcave several times, Marinette still found it quite exquisite. She loved the coolness inside the cave, the way her voice would echo and bounce off the walls, sometimes scarring a few lingering bats.

As she walked around the cave, the clicks of the keyboards ringing around her, she came across the glass doors that held her father’s wards. Despite getting along with her older brothers Dick and Jason, whenever she saw their old costumes, she would get this heaviness from just looking at them, a frown always appearing. It would always worsen whenever she saw her little brother Tim’s Robin costume. He was just a kid… he should be enjoying his childhood...not ruined by being Robin...by being a vigilante...

Wanting to forget about the emotions radiating from the costumes, Marinette ran down the stairs and stood behind her father, a smile present on her face as she rocked herself on her heels.

“Not now Marinette.” Bruce said, his eyes never looking down on the keyboard and never leaving the screen in front of him.

“But I wanna try it.”

Ever since Marinette learned about her father being Batman and how Tim was his current ward, Marinette kept asking Bruce to let her fight alongside him.

“When you become Robin, you can help, but right now, you can’t. You’re just my child.”

“I can’t just be another Robin!” Marinette complained, crossing her arms and placing her foot down. 

She wanted to help him as her own persona, Ladybird - a homage to her previous identity. She didn’t want to be labeled as simply ‘another Robin.’

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose, going back to typing, hoping she would drop it. “Just let me help.”

“Marinette, I already told you-” an alert interrupted the two, Bruce clicking the file that flashed in front of them.

Marinette’s eyes sparkled as she watched the computer arrange the photos and videos onto the screen, showing evidence of an underground trade at the ports of Gotham. “What’s that?”

“As you can see, there’s something in the works at the port of Gotham.” Getting up, Bruce quickly got into his suit. “I have to go.”

“Let me go as well Father!” Marinette chirped in, running ahead of him towards the Batmobile, only to get grabbed by her shirt and made to face him. 

“You’re not going anywhere young lady.”

“Why not?” Marinette said, hating that her voice cracked. “You get to go out and fight crime while I can’t. It’s not fair!” She huffed, stomping her foot.

“I want to help.” Stomp. “I want to keep Gotham safe.” Stomp. “I want to protect the people.” Another stomp.

“I’ve fought crime for the past two years!” She yelled, stomping one last time. “I’m just as capable as you!” She stated, pointing a finger at her father.

“No you aren’t, Marinette!” Bruce said, pushing her to the chair he was just sitting at, pressing a button that strapped Marinette into it. Marinette growled at her father as she pulled at the armrests that held her back. “You may be capable of fighting magic-related crimes, but this is different and you aren’t prepared for it. You’re still inexperienced.”

With that, Bruce left her in the Cave, Marinette watching as he left her behind in the cold cave, water dripping somewhere, the drips echoing as Marinette slumped in her seat.

“No wonder Dick and Jason hate him. No wonder they hate visiting him... No wonder they left...”


End file.
